


Roses and Poinsettias

by Dylina



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Morning, Christmas Presents, Christmas Tree, Comfort, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Morning Cuddles, Roses, Sleepy Cuddles, claurenz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:33:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28113930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dylina/pseuds/Dylina
Summary: It is Christmas morning and the boyfriends are too cuddly to get up.
Relationships: Lorenz Hellman Gloucester/Claude von Riegan
Kudos: 5





	Roses and Poinsettias

Christmas morning was like every morning; the alarm rung to jolt Mayor Lorenz Hellman Gloucester and his boyfriend Khalid von Riegan into the awakening world from slumber. They were wrapped in each other, arms seemed to be tangled in knots, so close and comfortable that they almost appeared to merge together. Khalid had buried his head in the elegant swan neck of his lover. When he opened his eyes he could see and feel the subtle motions of the respiratory system. Breathing was something most people did not notice unless their health was effected by it, however the breath could tell a keen eye many things about a person: emotions, temperament and whether someone was lying. Khalid found the information breathing provided useful but that was not why he loved listening and watching each breath Lorenz made. His breaths were as calming as the gentle ripple of water, as reassuring as the sun raising each day and as tender as any sentiment; breathing was life and Lorenz was his life. A smile widened upon a face accustomed to wearing the expression, a true loving smile, not the facade worn in political exchanges, and this smile was imprinted on the throat with a kiss.

"Mmmmm, your kiss is lovely and warm. I wish I could climb into your mouth and hibernate." Dreamy Lorenz did not bother to shift his position, it just felt wrong to disturb the comfort of the moment. His hands crept up into Khalid's hair, combing through the teddy bear soft strands. His hands were overjoyed and his neck just felt soo good; it was a pity he could not stay like this all day.

Khalid's hot breaths was delivered in chuckles and another brief peck. "You say the weirdness things sometimes. Surely my arms would be a better place to hibernate. I can't kiss you or stroke you if you are in my mouth." Lorenz's fingers were his favourite hairbrush , nothing compared to the pleasant massage they provided.

"When I am comfortable things just umm.," a content sigh escaped his lips, "slip out. " Lorenz continued hairstyling with his fingers, the ultimate anti stress toy. "Do you think it would hurt to stay in bed just a little while longer?" It was endearing the way Lorenz softly pleaded with a sweet vulnerability to his voice. He still had trouble decoding certain romantic cues, the kisses,the sweet talk and the way Khalid watched him breathe meant that there was no need to ask him to stay a little longer. "I don't think it would hurt to indulge ourselves a little, it is Christmas." To have just five minutes to hug was absolute bliss, especially when free time was fleeting for political figures. There was no need to fill the comfortable silence between them. They could just breathe and be.

Getting out of bed was a cause for yawns and moans. The body was an anchor of half-awake limbs reluctant to be moved. It was a physical exertion akin to dragging weighty sacks. Lorenz stretched before ambling over to his undergarments, which were arranged nearly on a chair, to modestly conceal his nudity. Khalid staggered about, lazily trying to locate his underwear. Lorenz retrieved the undergarments from the far side of the room. Khalid laughed as he failed to recall how they ended up soo far away from the bed. "It must have been a fun night. I think the wine has washed away some of my memories with the merriment."

Lorenz started to roll a opulent plum cashmere sweater over his head. His eyes closed as his skin came in contact with the plush fabric. Being a tactile person with extremely sensitive skin meant that his clothing had to pass a touch test before purchase. Khalid had passed many touch tests. One such test was about to begin; his fingers scratched through his forest of coarse chest hairs. "You drank enough to be jolly, the kind of jolly where you can't stop talking. You gave our friends an enthusiastic lecture about chess tactics."

Khalid wore his puppy dog eyes as he offered little nuzzles and kisses of apology upon Lorenz's cheek. "I wasn't a hassle was I? Feasts are my weakness."

"Not at all my dear, you were very cooperative and affectionate. The only slight bother was your lack of coordination when undressing for bed. The moment you hit the mattress you fell asleep. In your sleep your arms found me." Lorenz spoke with a song in his voice, a sign of his effervescent happiness. He reluctantly removed his fingers from the hairy mat. If his hands were glued to Khalid's chest he wouldn't have minded, his heartbeat were vibrations of love. He picked up his wine trouser from an organised pile and carefully slid his legs within.

Khalid found his pile of clothing, nearly arranged by his boyfriend. He dressed with haste, not taking the time to luxuriate in the feel of the fleece lining of his orange sweater or the cotton of his charcoal coloured trousers. He dashed over to Lorenz, eager to reach him before he adorned his lilac silk scarf. "May I?" Khalid draped the shimmering fabric over his love's slender shoulders. Lorenz accepted the offer with a smile and a nod. Khalid was careful to tie the bow with equal lengths and the right amount of tightness to avoid it becoming lopsided. "You are like a Christmas gift wrapped with a bow my sweetheart. The only difference between you and all the presents under the tree is that you are the best."

Lorenz tried not to laugh at the sweet compliment, it was probably something he had been waiting to say for days. "Naturally,I am the gorgeous and talented Lorenz Hellman Gloucester. How long have you been waiting to unleash that compliment on me?"

Khalid pretended to be offended, his expression and gasps exaggerated. "I am wounded, deeply wounded by your assumption. Don't you think I am capable of spontaneous romance?"

Lorenz grinned as he traced the line of Khalid's facial hair. "You are more of a romantic schemer than a rash lothario." Once again Khalid acted offended. "A schemer! How dare you I.... You are right, I thought of that a few days ago whilst stroking one of your scarves."

Lorenz raised a curious eyebrow. He did not know that Khalid played with his scarves when he was around. "You stroke my scarves?"

Khalid nodded, not embarrassed by the admission. "They remind me of you. Sometimes they smell of you as well." Lorenz had to kiss him, the scarf revelation was just soo sweet. " Come, let us spoil ourselves with a delicious breakfast."

10 minutes later...

Lorenz could never quite believe how much Khalid could eat. He was seated upon one of the kitchen breakfast bar stools staring at a stack of toast. It was no ordinary pile of delicious, buttery toast, the arrangement formed a bready jenga tower, a careless hand would knock it down. All Lorenz had was French toast with a light spread of avocado and olive to accompany a cup of fruity tea.

The toast wasn't the only thing on Khalid's breakfast menu; there was omelette, fried mushrooms and shortbread biscuits in cranberry jam. Lorenz wondered how his boyfriend did not explode from the excess. No one needed that much fuel, unless they were Olympic swimmers.

"You are giving me that look." Khalid knew that Lorenz was appalled by his vast consumption . There had been many occasions where he had passed out due to greed. "You know none of it will go to waste and I will still have plenty of room for Christmas dinner. I am warming my belly up, like a runner stretching before a marathon."

Lorenz sighed as he nibbled on his French toast. Sometimes he thought Khalid had a tardis for a stomach. "At least eat a little more slowly, and take smaller bites. You devour food as if it will run away if you don't devour it hastily. Enjoy the flavours!"

The nagging, the nips at his heel and the scolding were just more reasons why he loved Lorenz. If Lorenz did not care then he wouldn't put in any effort to lecture him. It would feel strange without at least a little daily nag. "Let's strike a deal. I will mind my manners if you help yourself to some of my breakfast. You eat hardly anything and it concerns me. I want you to have enough energy for everything."

Lorenz ripped off a corner of the buttery toast and brushed it across Khalid's lips. "I agree to your deal. What would you like to share with me?"

Khalid felt excited, feeding each other was one of his favourite little games. It could get a little messy but that just meant that tongues could become napkins. Khalid dipped his index finger in the cranberry jam and offered it to Lorenz. "This is locally made jam. What do you think?" Lorenz gave him a wry grin before slowly sucking the jam off the finger. " Mmmm, not bad. " All the while he gazed at Khalid with a scintillating glint.

"I think I enjoy feeding you more than myself." Khalid dabbed Lorenz's lips with a napkin before allowing his fingers to linger just under his chin , admiring him. "Behave yourself, you will make me blush." Lorenz was a little baffled why his head was being held in such a manner, had he crumbs on his face?

"Behaving is something I can not do." Khalid devoured a few slices of toast with gusto, forcing his mouth to stay shut as he chewed. "Food tastes better when you are near. This ordinary slice of toast tastes like magic."

Lorenz grabbed the butter knife and used it to slice the toast into bitesize strips. "You and misbehaviour go hand in hand; you are eating like a piggy. If you insist upon performing vanishing acts on food then I will feed you as well. " It was a joyous exchange of bites with mouths blossoming into smiles and their eyes engaging in silent flirtation. There were extensive "mmms" from the pair of them with correlating hand gestures. Occasionally they would stop to refresh their mouths with tea and fruit juice. Lorenz ate a little more than usual thanks to Khalid's playful care, and Khalid did not suffer from indigestion due to Lorenz slowing his eating. Together they enriched each other.

"Oh dear you have made me feel rather full." Lorenz rubbed his stuffed belly . Khalid came over and pressed a few kisses over his sweatshirt onto his stomach. "Awww, I will have to use all my healing powers on your tummy. Do you think kisses and cuddles will help? "

Lorenz chuckled softly at Khalid's sweetness. "Sometimes you can be soo charming. I am sure that my stomach will settle soon. I will just distract myself. Your magic kisses and cuddles are very much appreciated though." Khalid wrapped his arms around Lorenz's waist and performed soft circles on his stomach. They ventured into the living room to start opening their presents.

They seated themselves, side by side on a Palace of Versailles style velvet lounger by a room filling tree covered in rainbow fairy lights and ceramic and crystal decoration. On top was a giant poinsettias made of silk. Above them hung a crystal chandelier in cherry coloured glass which had been decorated with icicle ornaments. From the ceiling were glittery pompom snowballs and cut paper snowflakes.

"As you can see, I over indulged in gift buying.I was having a heart eyed kind of day when I went Christmas shopping." Khalid laughed as he passed Lorenz his first gift. "A heart eyed day? What is a heart eyed day?" Lorenz was entertained by the image of Khalid with his eyeballs shaped as hearts. "It is when you are truly in love and your pupils turn into little hearts" Khalid observed eagerly as Lorenz unwrapped the gift. Lorenz was the kind of person that tried to remove the wrapping without tearing it so that it could be repurposed. Khalid wiggled with impatience as he observed each tentative peel of the tape.

"Oh my! This is beautiful!" Lorenz gasped in awe as he held the rose shaped platinum stud earring with a heart cut ruby centreto the light. "Let me try it on." Underneath his hair he revealed a few piercings, the result of a rebellious stage as a teenager,. He had a little gold heart stud sat in the upper part of his lobe and the normal piercing in the lower part. Lorenz fitted the earring before removing a compact mirror to admire it. "Yes, it suits me well."

Khalid leant over and kissed his cheek. "Everything suits you. I could buy you a paper bag and you would wear it with class." He shifted over to a box too big to fit underneath the tree. "May I open this one? I admit to peeling a corner of the wrapping paper to try and peak inside."

Lorenz pretended to be appalled by the naughty behaviour. "I am surprised that you made it onto Santa's Nice List. You know the real reason elves have pointy shoes? Well, it is to poke the eyes out of those people who dare to peak at their pressies."

Khalid paused a moment as he processed what Lorenz had just said. Santa's elves had shoes to poke people's eyes out? That was one of the most sinister versions of the Christmas mythology he had ever heard. Next he expected Lorenz to tell him about reindeer that ate children who were awake when Santa came. "That is a new one." He started to shred the wrapping paper mercilessly .

"That was what my father told me when I was little. My father seemed to take pleasure traumatizing me." Lorenz sighed a little as he remembered the manipulative stories of his youth.

"If elves tried to poke my eyes out I would kick them where it hurts. Santa Khalid only has nice elves, the kind that sing and cook festive fair." Khalid finished unwrapping the present to discover a deluxe table tennis table with accessories. "Oh wow, you might have to tie me up to stop me playing on it. Lorenz, I am just...wow." The energy Khalid was radiating was like a kid with a brand new toy. Lorenz found it contagious , his whole demeanour had been lifted by his love's joy. "I will beat you at a few rounds later."

Khalid landed a smack of a kiss onto Lorenz, nearly knocking him backwards. "We will see about that." Khalid passed Lorenz another box. , "Open this one next."

Lorenz United the ribbon and opened the door to reveal: a silk scarf with embroidered. ",The colour is lovely, a deep purple." He unfolded the scarf to admire the embroidery . Emotions hit him like an avalanche; pure unadulterated joy with a earthquake of love, as he read the words embroidered 'Marry me Lorenz. "  
"You are the morning draped in lavender, silk petals fed from the dew,  
All the loveliness of the blossom is found within you.  
.Let me marvel at your beauty, playing through the rain.  
When you entered my life, nothing remained the same.  
In my heart you are beautifully engraved.  
A lost soul no longer alone, you have saved.  
Meet me at the end of the marriage aisle  
Kiss me and stain on my lips an eternal smile.  
Will you marry me and let out hearts unite.  
Will you marry me and shine on me your ethereal light.  
I love you, always and forever."

Khalid removed a bauble from the tree and opened it to reveal a band ring engraved with roses. Lorenz wiped a tear from his eyes, normally he specialised in flowery language and sentimental verses but Khalid had stolen his breath, leaving him speechless and breathless. All he could do was nod as he wiped away another tear. Khalid took a silk handkerchief and wiped around the shimmering trails from Lorenz's face. They kissed, sensual and slow, kisses of comfort and the grip of need. Happiness flowed from Lorenz's eyes onto Khalid's lips. Khalid just smiled as he tasted the salt on his lips.

"Khalid.." His voice was a broken sniff . "Yes, I love you always and forever as well."


End file.
